<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danny Phantom Side Hoes Week 2021 by Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917335">Danny Phantom Side Hoes Week 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now/pseuds/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now'>Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Denial, Dissection mentioned, Family, Gen, Gore mentioned in later chapters, Happy, Hospitals, Light-Hearted, Reflection, Some Humor, hero - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now/pseuds/Reviving_Dead_Fandoms_Since_Now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My fulfillment of the prompts for Danny Phantom Side Hoes Week 2021!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shocking Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first year joining Danny Phantom's Side Hoes Week 2021 and I hope I did the prompt justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Lancer rubbed at his temples before taking another sip of his lavender tea (it was supposed to be a relaxant but it didn't seem to be working tonight). His eyes darted to the clock. It read 10:40 PM and he knew he needed to get to bed as he had work tomorrow but before that he needed to reflect. A habit he had developed since his college years to empty his head and relax but the idea of reviewing today was a daunting task.</p><p>   Lancer took a deep breath to steady himself. He closed his eyes and reluctantly went over the events of today. </p><p>   Today had been a normal day... at first. In the silence of his students taking an English quiz, Lancer had been musing over how it was easy to teach most of his students when he learned what averted them from school work.</p><p>   Elizabeth "Star" Long needed things to be presented in a neater, more colorful way. The solution had been scented gel pens for her notes and the first drafts of her essays.</p><p>   Dashiel Baxter worked better with football comparisons.</p><p>   Samantha "Sam" Manson was incredibly motivated when the fact it would help with her activism came up.</p><p>   Wes Weston did exceptionally well but had to have his attention redirected to his work once in a while.</p><p>   Tucker Foley was not as bad in this class either if you relaxed the pressure he felt with deadlines. (Most of which he put on himself and needed to be reminded as such).</p><p>   Each student had a particular need that Lancer didn't mind fulfilling and he had quickly worked out these learning plans with all them. </p><p>   All of them except Daniel "Danny" Fenton. </p><p>   Danny was an interesting case to say the least. </p><p>   The boy was either late, slept the whole time, left halfway through, or didn't show up entirely! Despite this boy appeared eager and earnest in getting good grades and getting his schoolwork done and turned in. As if his lack of attendance was due to something out of his control.</p><p>   Whatever it was it left Lancer bewildered. </p><p>   Speaking of the boy he was darting out of the classroom with a half-hearted shout of: "bathroom."</p><p>   Lancer didn't have time to scold him as that moment Skulker, at this point in living in Amity Park you start to remember the names of the ghosts, especially since they shouted them constantly in battle, burst through the window with a booming shout.</p><p>    Quickly his students fled, hopefully to their designated ghost attack spots in the field, and Lancer rushed them out. Leading them out was like herding a litter of kittens, <em>Lord Of The Flies</em>.</p><p>   Once everything was sloppily settled. Danny Fenton was nowhere to be found. After the first few disappearances the other teachers had resorted to waving it off. Lancer was still greatly concerned by this and angry at the fact the other staff memebers' negligence. </p><p>   Everyone was enraptured by the distant figures of Danny Phantom and the opposing ghost. Soon enough the fight was over with Phantom winning, of course. </p><p>   Slowly and reluctantly the student body shuffled back into the building. Lancer shook his head as he realized his students would have to be moved into the library for the rest of the period.</p><p>   "Grab your bags and your books before you go to the library. I expect you to come strictly there with no unnecessary stops, <em>boys,</em>" Lancer said giving a pointed look at the small group of jocks rough-housing.</p><p>   As they went to do that Lancer decided to give a brisk patrol of the halls and around the perimeter of the school building to look for Danny Fenton. To ensure he was alright and to give him his awaiting detention. On his way out the door he noticed the shadow of a figure on the asphalt. Quietly trailing the shadow to the source he accidentally walked in on a phone conversation.</p><p>   "Yeah, yeah I'll be in there soon. Skulker got me a bit more than normal and I'mstayingin ghost form for a little longer to heal. Can't have me walking in there like I was railed by a train, Sam," a battered Phantom said into the phone. A voice that was most definitely Sam Manson's chastised him on the other end. Lancer was hiding behind the corner and Phantom seemed to be preoccupied by his phone call to notice the teacher.</p><p><em>   When did Phantom get his hands on a phone? And ghost form? What does that mean? And how does he know Ms. Manson?</em> The questions started to make Lancer's head ache.</p><p>   After a few more minutes Phantom ended his phone call and took a few steadying breaths. The healing factor the ghost was talking about had gradually kicked in and he looked a lot better. Lancer waited for him to do something, fly away, maybe, and something he did do.</p><p>   White rings appeared and glossed over Phantom's whole body to reveal... <em>Danny Fenton?!</em></p><p>   The boy shrugged his shoulders a few times before heading to the broken window of the English classroom on the first floor which was in the opposite direction of where Lancer was hiding, completely unaware of his presence.</p><p>   Lancer stood there shell-shocked. How could his student be the town's resident hero? Danny couldn't be a ghost, could he?</p><p>   Given time to think, Lancer decided it was in fact possible. The fights matched up with his shotty attendance and the collection of injuries he would have. </p><p>   Numbly Lancer walked back into the school, sat next to librarian once he was in the library, took out his book, and put a little too much concentration into the pages.</p><p>   Danny was sitting in between Tucker and Sam at a table in the back. It was almost as if he never left at all.</p><p>   Lancer's head hadn't known peace since then.</p><p>   At least the reflection helped somewhat.</p><p>   Lancer finished the rest of his nightly routine and crawled into bed to leave the schooling plan for his ghostly student for morning Lancer.</p><p>   A task that would prove to be difficult to approach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Little Happiness For Oneself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Certain joys taste better when kept to close to your chest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I make this make my self-indulgent work were everything is idyllic? Yes, and we love that for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Eight-year-old Sam Manson was coloring her nails black with a marker throughout the tailend of Mrs. McCastley's math lesson. She continued to zone-out until something her teacher said caught her attention.</p>
<p>   "For our next assignment we will be drawing things that makes us happy!" Mrs. McCastley clapped her hands in quick succession a few times. "Grab a sheet of paper off the back shelf and pull out your crayons."</p>
<p>   The children flooded to the shelves and tugged paper out of each other's hands.</p>
<p>   Everyone was settled down in their seats after a moment and got straight to work.</p>
<p>   Sam twirled a forest green crayon in her hand thoughtfully as she pondered what her drawing would include.</p>
<p>   Well, it would include lots of plants like Grandma's garden. Sam scribbled grass and colored it in before drawing curling stems with gaping maws. Venus Flytraps  were her favorite after all. Oh! And some trees most definitely. What else.... bats were good and so were rain clouds, all of which she doodled at the very top of the paper. </p>
<p>   She sat back, proud of her handiwork. But something was missing. The middle part of the page was painfully blank. She glanced up to see if anyone else was having the same troubles. As she did so she noticed the aggressive but silent Thumb War game going on between Danny and Tucker across from her.</p>
<p>   Their hands were under the table but it was obvious what the boys were doing with the vicious twist of their arms. Sam couldn't see who was winning but with Danny's triumphant grin she could only assume it was him. Tucker, ever the sore loser at this age, gave a kick to Danny's shin which made him lurch back. Tucker took advantage of this and sealed his win. Danny gave an over-dramatic aghast expression with a hand over his chest.</p>
<p>   Mrs. McCastley cleared her throat behind them. </p>
<p>    "Are we doing our school work, boys?"</p>
<p>   The pair gave a chorus of: "yes."</p>
<p>    Danny and Tucker ducked their heads in mock motivation. When the teacher turned, Danny stuck his tongue out at Tucker and his shit-eating grin. Sam smiled wide and shook her head with a silent laugh. At least she knew what she was missing.</p>
<p>    Sam had just finished adding the trio holding hands she heard giggling. It revealed that Paulina and Star had added an obscene amount of glitter to their projects.</p>
<p>   Sam wasn't exactly for girly things herself but she couldn't help but admire how much fun they were having with Paulina's varying shade of pink markers and Star's purple glitter and their wide grins and freeing laughter. Sam wondered...</p>
<p>   Quickly she snatched another piece of paper. Once she sat down she tried to psyche herself up.</p>
<p>   "Danny, can I... uh, can I borrow your pink crayon?"</p>
<p>   Danny snapped his head up to stare at her in bewilderment and Tucker gawked.</p>
<p>   "Pink crayon?" Danny titled his head.</p>
<p>   "That's what I said," Sam replied, much too stubborn to back down now.</p>
<p>   "If you're sure." Danny handed her the practically new crayon as Tucker watched the exchange like it was some sort of dark ritual.</p>
<p>   Sam promptly took it from him and went to work. Sam didn't have any different shades of pink crayons (Sam was dead-set on never needing that many at one time) let alone one at all so watching the bright color dance across the page was something incredibly foreign to her.</p>
<p>   She had decided there would be grass but this time with flowers because Paulina liked flowers and a sun with a smiley face because that's what Star did on the corner of all her paper work. Of course in true Sam fashion she still included rain clouds underneath the sun.</p>
<p>   Sam went on to draw Paulina and Star in their frilly, pink outfits that they always wore and drew herself next to them. Drawing Sam wore black pants, black boots, and a black shirt... but adding a pink cardigan didn't look to bad.</p>
<p>   Sam, satisfied with her picture, shoved into her folder where no one could see it, not even Tucker and Danny. She handed the crayon back to Danny.</p>
<p>   "What was that all about, Sam," Tucker asked scanning her desk as if he could see the evidence.</p>
<p>   "Just a drawing for my mom too see instead of this one," Sam said swiftly as she demonstrated her first drawing which earned her <em>oohs</em> and <em>ahhs</em> from her friends.</p>
<p>   After school, Sam stuck the drawing safely in the back of her closet and slowly forgot about it.</p>
<p>   Eight years later Sam quickly grabbed her backpack from the closet and accidentally jostled a few things loose, including her second grade drawing.</p>
<p>   Slowly she picked it up and inspected it before wearing a reminiscent grin. She pressed the drawing protectively to her chest and gave it a hug.</p>
<p>   The blaring horn of Paulina's car rang through the school morning air and was accompanied by Danny, Tucker, and Star's shouts for her to hurry up.</p>
<p>   Sam kicked the rest of the things back into her closet to deal with later, put the drawing her draw, promising to look over it again tonight, and slung on her pink cardigan over her black T-shirt as joy bubbled in her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading!!</p>
<p>— Rev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No Way In Hell!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There's no way that's true, Wes exclaims to himself. Can it?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love the trio antagonizing Wes. It brings me so much serotonin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   "No, no! That's not even close to the truth!!" Wes shook his hands defensively in front of him as he moved his head side-to-side.</p>
<p>   "Yea-huh," Danny said leaning forward on the redhead's desk. </p>
<p>   "We're not friends," Wes hissed and clutched the sides of the desk. </p>
<p>   Tucker sidled up next to Wes.</p>
<p>   "Actually we're best buds," Tucker corrected.</p>
<p>   "I mean if you think about it, it makes perfect sense," Sam said as she stood behind him with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>   Wes spun his head around to face each memeber of the group that trapped him.</p>
<p>   "It doesn't!!"</p>
<p>   "Well, sure it does," Danny drawled. "You're always with us and just hanging around."</p>
<p>   "It's for evidence reasons!"</p>
<p>   "That means you care," Sam said with a wide grin, resting her hands on his seat.</p>
<p>   "Caring is an important part of friendship," Tucker said wrapping his arms around Wes's shoulders. Danny nodded, flashing his teeth.</p>
<p>   "I don't care! Besides that's only one reason."</p>
<p>   "You sit at the same table as us," Danny said straighting himself. "Practically right next to me and we eat lunch together."</p>
<p>   "To eavesdrop!!"</p>
<p>    "That's still eating lunch with us and food bonds people. I would know," Tucker said as he patted his stomach.</p>
<p>   Wes stared at him with an incredulous look.</p>
<p>   "I think that's evidence enough, right boys?" Sam raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>   The pair gave shit-eating grins in response.</p>
<p>   "If you still have doubts we can get an outside opinion. I know just the person." Danny rubbed his hands together mischievously. </p>
<p>   Wes felt the nerve under his eye jump.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>   "Why does this look like the way to my house," Wes asked with a suspicious glare.</p>
<p>   "Because it is," Sam said, overly cheerful.</p>
<p>   "How do you know were I live!?"</p>
<p>   "We're friends, duh." Tucker gave an over-dramatic swing of his arms.</p>
<p>   "You spied on me." Wes narrowed his eyes at the trio in front of him.</p>
<p>   "Only as much as you did to us." Danny turned to face him and continued walking backwards.</p>
<p>   "That's a lot!!"</p>
<p>   "Perciscely," Danny said with a wag of his finger. "Only friends do that by the way."</p>
<p>   Wes let out a loud groan.</p>
<p>   "Why are we going to my house??"</p>
<p>   "We're asking Kyle if we're friends," Tucker said. </p>
<p>   "Kyle!?"</p>
<p>   "Yes, Kyle. Do you know him?" Sam casted Wes an amused look.</p>
<p>   Danny's smile broaden.</p>
<p>   "I hate all three of you."</p>
<p>   "How <em>friendly</em> of you," Danny said shooting him finger guns before turning around.</p>
<p>   Wes resisted the urge to scream.</p>
<p>   They reached the Weston resident and knocked on the door. </p>
<p>   Fredrick Weston opened it while still talking to a client on his headset. He spare a glance at the teenagers.</p>
<p>   "Oh, Wes I didn't know your friends were coming over," Frederick said covering his mic. </p>
<p>   "They're not my-," Wes went to protest before being drowned out by a chorus of: "Hello, Mr. Weston!"</p>
<p>   Fredrick nodded and went back to finish his call in his office, letting the group in. Danny wormed his way into the hall upstairs with Sam and Tucker soon after and Wes trailing behind.</p>
<p>   Danny opened Kyle's door without hesitation.</p>
<p>   "Sup, dude," Tucker said, rushing past to give Kyle, who was sitting on his beanbag, a high-five.</p>
<p>   "Oh, hey man," Kyle said, his words slightly slurred, as he met the high-five. Sam and Danny came over to give him fist-bumps that he returned.</p>
<p>   Underneath Wes's eye twitched rapidly.</p>
<p>   "So, we have a question for you," Sam said, getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>   "Shoot."</p>
<p>   "Is Wes our best bud," Danny asked.</p>
<p>   "'Course. Why?"</p>
<p>   "Because he insists that he isn't," Tucker said with a mock look of woundment. </p>
<p>   "Yeah, Wes isn't the best about making friends."</p>
<p>   "What the- Kyle," Wes squawked from the doorway.</p>
<p>   "Jeez, little bro, if you're this confused about your friend group then call Easton. He's better at walking people through that stuff than I am." Kyle laid back and pulled his cap over his face.</p>
<p>   The trio turned and wore frightening grins. Wes felt sweat pool on the back of his neck. </p>
<p>   Wes walked stifly to corded phone downstairs, afraid of the answer he would receive. Danny, Sam, and Tucker piled onto his couch and watched him in anticipation. </p>
<p>   Wes shakily punched in his brother's phone number. On the second ring Easton answered.</p>
<p>   "Hello?"</p>
<p>   "Hi, Easton, it's Wes."</p>
<p>   "Oh, hey, what's up?"</p>
<p>    Wes launched himself into a critical rundown of today's events and how he <em>didn't</em> have friends.</p>
<p>   "And now they're holding me hostage in my own room!" Wes glared at the giggling group in question.</p>
<p>   "It sounds like they're your friends."</p>
<p>   "What??"</p>
<p><em>There's no way that's true</em>, Wes exclaims to himself. <em>Can it?</em></p>
<p>   "I guess it's really up to you whether or not that's true, Wes." There was muffled noises on the other end. "Listen, I have to go. Talk to you later?"</p>
<p>   "Yeah," Wes said quietly, completely in shock.</p>
<p>   The two shared their good byes and numbly Wes put the phone back on the ringer.</p>
<p>
  <em>   Oh, God...</em>
</p>
<p>   "We're friends," Wes whispered, terrified.</p>
<p>   The three jump from the couch and crushed him in a group hug.</p>
<p>   "We're friends!!"</p>
<p>   Wes stared blankly at the wall.</p>
<p>   This would bring nothing but trouble, would it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you lovelies enjoyed!!</p>
<p>— Rev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Push In The Right Direction.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All heroes have someone in their corners, from the very beginning, even if they don't know it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written Clockwork before so I'm very sorry if he's OOC!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Clockwork watched the boy grasp his shoulders as they both watched the boy's body convulse under the assault of electricity streaming from the portal.</p><p>   "Am I dead," he sobbed.</p><p>   "Not quite, Danny."</p><p>   Danny looked at him with tearful, pained eyes.</p><p>   "Then why are we here?"</p><p>   Danny's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process this. The bursting green light casted dark shadows on his face as he stared at Clockwork. It melted into the completely empty, dark space that they resided in. His attention went to the sight in front of them.</p><p>   "Rebirth?"</p><p>    Clockwork couldn't help but smile at him. Danny didn't notice as he retrained his gaze to his feet.</p><p>   "You're going to do great things, Danny."</p><p>   "I am?" </p><p><em>   His voice sounded so small</em>, Clockwork mused. <em>Completely unaware he'll be strong enough to bring Kings (one in particular) to their knees.</em></p><p>   "Yes. A hero. Every hero needs to know their origin story."</p><p>   "What's yours?"</p><p>   "Are implying that I'm a hero?" Clockwork's form phased into that of a baby's.</p><p>   "I feel like you saved me from...," Danny made vague hand gestures. "...this."</p><p>   Clockwork frowned at Danny and feeling that he tried hard to suppress panged through his chest. </p><p>   "You're life won't be easy from here. Your fate asks a lot of you. This sort of thing only takes and takes, Danny."</p><p>  Danny nodded; his expression was grave.</p><p>   "But I'll do good?" Danny rubbed at the tears on his cheeks.</p><p>   "Yes," Clockwork replied slowly, his body shifting into a much older frame.</p><p>   "Will you be there?"</p><p>   "Of course. Always." Clockwork stared forward. "My presence won't always help you."</p><p>   "Yeah..." Danny shifted. "I won't remember this conversation, will I?"</p><p>   Clockwork couldn't help but hesitate. He closed his eyes and checked through the time-lines. All but two showed that he would. Clockwork quickly dismissed them.</p><p>   "Yes. I believe it's time you returned."</p><p>   "Time...," Danny echoed with a sniffle as he finally took time to inspect Clockwork's purple robe surrounding a clock in his chest and his ever-changing age. "You never answered what your orgin was."</p><p>   "I will, later that is."</p><p>   "Later," Danny said with a chuckle.</p><p>   Clockwork led the boy to the portal and pushed Danny to meld with his body.</p><p>   The newly made halfa struggled to his feet and glanced behind him as his conversation with Clockwork slipped from his mind. </p><p>   Sam and Tucker ran up to him and in a panic dragged Danny from the portal. Clockwork watched until they fled out of sight. </p><p>   The Observents would call for him soon but for now he could wait.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you lovelies enjoyed!!</p><p>— Rev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Brushing By A Nightmare.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jazz sat outside the door that could reveal her worst nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As the end of the Danny Phantom Side Hoes Week approaches the angstier i begin writing these prompts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Everytime Jazz walked by her parents' lab on her way out of the house she felt an indescribable cold as fear spiked through her. It was why when she could get away with it, she slept over at one of the girls from her Volleyball teams place or snuck into her window instead of the front door.</p><p>   Despite all of her avoidance here she stood, willingly, pressing her forehead on the cold metal door. Her ears strained as hard as they could but still couldn't catch anything, no noise at all.</p><p>   Danny was down there alone with their parents. Sitting, <em>sitting not laying down and strapped to the table</em> in the room filled with indifferent machinery, flickering fluorescent lights beaming overhead, the ominous, shuddering noises, and the ripping-through-skin-like-butter scapels-</p><p>   Not for the first time that night Jazz wished she would have begged more; just plead a little bit harder to take Danny to the hospital where he should be.</p><p>   Worry gnawed at her as she bit the insides of her cheeks. Left alone in the dead silence of the house, aside from the buzzing hum from the fridge, Jazz's nightmares came crawling up to her. She could feel the chill if the house tug at her clothes as her dark thoughts wormed their way back into her head. </p><p>   Thoughts that came to haunt her in her dreams in the form of her brother being dismembered by their parents. On better nights it was unknowingly. On worse ones...</p><p>   She feared that one day she'd slip down in a bout of morbid curiosity and Danny would stare at her with his dimming eyes as he sucked in his final, ragged breathes.</p><p>   She pulled away from the door sharply and stumbled into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch.</p><p>   Jazz knew Danny didn't like hospitals after everything that happened. Because of the similarities between them and the lab. The shared tiled floors with rooms void of any color or warmth and the ripping-through-skin-like-butter scapels.  But only one of them required him to be alone with their parents. <em>Sitting, sitting not laying down and strapped to the table!</em></p><p>   Her leg bounced rapidly. It felt to long for them not to be done taking care of him. She glanced at the clock with shuddering breaths. <em>Nine-thirty PM</em>, the clock mocked.</p><p>   If it was nine-forty five she would force her way down there despite her parents' protests. They wouldn't keep her from her brother, especially after taking so long.</p><p>   After agonizing minutes of shaking legs, painful breaths, and morbid, intruding thoughts the clock struck nine-forty four. Jazz rose to her feet with an unsteady sway to her legs. At that moment the door opened.</p><p>   Danny, Jack, and Maddie walked out. Danny finally walked out. Not a hair out of place except his newly set cast on his left arm. He looked terrified and pale as his shoulders shook with repressed shudders and his lips thinned so tightly it seemed as though they disappeared altogether.</p><p>   "Just a few hairline fractures," Jack boomed. "It's lucky that you studied medicine in college along with everything else, Mads!"</p><p>   Maddie gave him a fond and amused smile at that.</p><p>   "Considering how many accidents we tend to attract it's a good thing I did."</p><p>   Maddie's expression turned concerned as she faced Danny. "If the bullying you're facing is getting <em>this bad</em> maybe we should try to call the school again."</p><p>   Danny shook his head with a little too much force. Good considering no living person had done this to him.</p><p>   "No, no it's fine. I could tell it was a one time deal. They, uhh... looked a little guilty and a bit scared. They won't do anything extreme again," Danny lied awkwardly through his teeth. </p><p>   "You shouldn't be bullied at all, Danno," Jack muttered.</p><p>   Jazz cleared her throat. The group faced her at the noise, curious and attentive.</p><p>   "We've had a long day so we should have this conversation tomorrow. For now let's head to bed, yeah?" Jazz clapped her hands and rubbed them together nervously.</p><p>   "That's a great idea, Jazz," Maddie agreed. "Off now you two." Maddie waved her children up the stairs.</p><p>   The pair walked upstairs as fast as they could without looking suspicious.</p><p>   Once that was complete they stood in the empty hallway side-by-side.</p><p>   "I'm sorry I couldn't hide you fast enough and they found out about your arm," Jazz said quietly.</p><p>   "I'm sorry for making you worried about me being in the lab with them and not having you there," Danny returned.</p><p>   Jazz stared at him with a startled look on her face. Danny gave her a bitter grin.</p><p>   "We're not that different, Jazz. Especially not in that department," Danny said cynically.</p><p>   Jazz licked her lips and shook her jittering hands viciously.</p><p>   "How long until your arm heals?"</p><p>   "Mom said four to six weeks but we both know better than that."</p><p>   Jazz nodded and they both split to their bedrooms.</p><p>   Jazz hesitated in her doorway and strained her ears as hard as she could and caught the vague noises of Danny pacing in his room and talking to someone on the phone. Probably to fill in Sam and Tucker on what happened after Danny left them.</p><p>   Jazz changed into her pajamas and eased herself into her bed. Her breathing echoed harshly against the dark walls of her bedroom. Danny was just down the hall, safe and sound, going to lay in <em>his bed and not on a table strapped down</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you lovelies enjoyed!</p><p>— Rev.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Familial Instincts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alicia would do anything for her family. Even keep a life-changing secret for her nephew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was feels a little rushed and I wish I had time to do more but I still think it's good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The nicest and most polite way people would describe Alicia Davenport would be to call her "a bit of a hard-ass," and less politely (by her brother-in-law, Jack Fenton) "a bitter, old hag." She was quite rough around the edges with her short-temper and shouting but despite this so-called off-putting exterior Alicia loved her small family (her sister, Maddie, her niece and nephew, and the old woman down the road who was like a second mother to her) and yes, <em>even</em> her oafish brother-in-law on <em>specific occasions</em>. It was because of this she knew instantly something was wrong.</p><p>   Her sister Maddie had payed her visit sometime after her divorce anniversary, this time bringing the whole family along. Alicia hadn't seen her beloved niece and nephew for sometime and when she saw the two teenagers she felt a small twinge of pain. They were getting so big now. After a moment of greetings and hugging she couldn't help but notice her nephew's, Danny, strange behavior.</p><p>   She watched as he passed through threshold of her house with his feet appearing weightless as he practically was on the verge of <em>floating</em>.</p><p>   Alicia knew Amity Park was weird. That was what played a major role in Maddie moving there after all, to study her ecto-science. Maybe prolonged exposure to such things would do that to them, God knows the children, at least Danny that is, didn't where their suits to protect them from... <em>whatever</em> her sister worked with. Under the assumption it couldn't harm humans most likely.</p><p>   It would be <em>so easy</em> to sweep it under the rug but, unlike like her sister, she didn't ignore things because they questioned her idea of logic. She knew it was something more.</p><p>   So she did what she did best and that was observed. Observed how his feet occasionally didn't make sound, how he grabbed food seemingly without opening the cupboards, and how his voice almost cracked into an echo.</p><p>   Though most damning piece of evidence had happened on their last night there. Jazz was reading in her room, Maddie was lecturing Jack in the kitchen, and Alicia was on the porch trying to clear her head after an argument with Jack. She clutched at the railing and grounded her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>   That bumbling, trollish, foolish, jester-like dumba–</em>
</p><p>   There was crashing noise in the bushes to Alicia's right. She whipped her head over to the sound and carefully reached for her pocket knife in her overall's pocket. She flicked the blade up with a twitch of her tumb and crept slowly down the steps.</p><p>   The rustling noise came again but closer. Impossibly there was two neon green lights looking through the trees like search lights. They eyed the landscape some more as it crawled closer and closer until Alicia swore she could see a face looming right behind the lights or maybe it was the source to begin with. It looked awfully familiar.</p><p>   Suddenly they flashed off, leaving but the taunting wind. The crunching snaps of twigs persisted to reveal... her nephew.</p><p>   The boy peered around nervously as he jogged up to the cabin. When Danny was fifteen yards away he finally noticed her in a partial fighting stance with her knife in hand. His face was notably paler than usual as he came closer.</p><p>   "Is everything alright, Aunt Alicia," Danny asked; his voice cracked at the end.</p><p>   "Fine," Alicia muttered as she slid the knife's blade back into the handle and pocketed it.</p><p>   Silently they returned to the house but the quite between them was suffocating with it's anticipation of one of them bringing up. They both knew what happened.</p><p>   But neither of them did. They continued on like nothing had happened in the first place.</p><p>...</p><p>   "I wish I could stay longer," Maddie said as she enveloped Alicia into a tight hug. "Take care."</p><p>   "Will do," Alicia replied in a gruff voice. They pulled apart and Alicia caught on to Jack's impatience to be in her presence any longer. Honestly she was feeling the same way. </p><p>   Once the pair was caught up in loading their car, Alicia sprinted up the stairs and  rested against the door frame of her nephew's room.</p><p>   Danny was listening to music as he packed his final bag. When he was done, he caught her in the corner of his eye. Hesitantly he slid off his headphones.</p><p>   Alicia cleared her throat.</p><p>   "I don't know what's going on with and I know your parents don't have a clue about it. I just wanted you to know I'm not going to tell them. I'll keep your secret. Whatever that might be. And to let you know that I'm here for you, always." Alicia stood up straight and crossed her arms. "We're family after all.</p><p>   Danny's shoulders sagged with relief and he rushed to give her a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>   "Thanks," he mumbled. </p><p>   Alicia just hummed.</p><p>   Soon the Fentons had gathered at Alicia's porch to say their final goodbyes. When no one was looking Danny mimed a zipping motion over his lips with a grin.</p><p>   Alicia's lips twitched into a smile as she repeated the motion.</p><p>   She watched as the van pulled out of her long, winding, dirt driveway and didn't stop waving good bye until the vehicle was out of sight.</p><p>   Alicia may seem like a bit of a hard-ass but she cared for her family. So much so she would take the memory of neon green lights to her grave. Even after Jack and Maddie found out a few years later she didn't speak about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you lovelies enjoyed!</p><p>— Rev</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Morality Run.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'"Are you really a hero, Valarie? Or are you a coward running from the consequences," Sam spat at her."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, yes. The chapter that made me boost this to a Teen Rating. I think it's pretty good considering I barely had time to write today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Valarie pushed her burning legs faster as she tried to zero in on her feet slapping against the sidewalk and <em>only her feet slapping against the sidewalk.</em></p><p>   Not about how good it felt to shoot Phantom in the chest and watch him bullet to the ground like a dead bird. Not about the power that coursed through her veins as she brought her ecto-gun to his forehead and watching as his barely conscious eyes slowly realized what was about to happen. Not the way her heart stop when she heard him croak: "Val, wait!" Not the confusion she felt when light rings appeared at his midsection and the numbness that swept over her when it revealed Danny. Not the way horror crept into her chest as Danny began crying and just kept repeating "wait" as ectoplasm turned to blood.</p><p>   She wouldn't think about the instant regret she felt when she turned and ran from him, leaving Danny to possibly bleed out in an alleyway.</p><p><em>   I'm the hero, I'm the hero, I'm the hero I'm the- </em>Valarie repeated to herself.</p><p>   She had left her hover-board with Danny. The Danny she left to bleed to death.</p><p>   She couldn't stop running until she had made it to her room where she tore off her suit and threw up in her bedroom trashcan.</p><p>   She left Danny. Oh, God. </p><p>   Valarie was a hero, wasn't she? She had sacrificed her grades, her sleep, her friends, and boyfriend just to stop the ghosts that terrorized Amity Park. To hunt Phantom..., the ghost that ruined her life, who was Danny. She wanted to be angry at him. He had <em>destroyed everything</em> for her.</p><p>   But she couldn't after seeing his wildly desperate eyes and the hole in his chest.</p><p>   She couldn't deal with this now. She shoved the suit into the closet, took out her trashcan, brush her teeth, slipped into pajamas, and collapsed onto her bed. It didn't take long for unconsciousness to take her.</p><p>...</p><p>   Nervously, Valarie dug at her lunch with her fork. Danny hadn't been at school today. She felt the piercing eyes of Tucker and Sam stab into her whenever they passed. </p><p>   Valarie glanced up and had to suppress a groan of frustration (and maybe a bit of fear).</p><p>   The two stopped at the front of her table. Hell, even the relatively calm that Tucker was had flared into a simmering rage. </p><p>   "Danny's in the hospital," Sam said in a fake conversational tone.</p><p>   Instantly peeved by the attitude of Sam, the all consuming guilt of what Valarie did aside, she snottily said: "What happened?"</p><p>   "You know what you did, Val. Stop acting like you don't. It's severely fucked up," Tucker growled. Sam shot him a look and he took a deep breath. "Besides, you ask that but not how he is?"</p><p>   "You left him in a goddamn alleyway for crying out loud," Sam all but yelled.</p><p>   "I was doing what I thought was right at the time to fulfill my job as a hero for the town," Valarie tried to justify, suddenly feeling defensive.</p><p>   "Are you really a hero, Valarie? Or are you a coward running from the consequences," Sam spat at her.</p><p>Valarie clammed up at that.</p><p>   "Danny wants to see you. I don't know why but he does." Tucker's words came out slightly stiff.</p><p>   "Oh," was all she could say.</p><p>   "Tell anyone Danny's secret and we'll personally tear you apart limb from limb, Valarie Grey," Sam said lowly with undisguised loathing in her eyes.</p><p>   For once Valarie couldn't hate Sam for treating her like that.</p><p>...</p><p>   Valarie stood out his hospital door, still debating on whether or not she would actually go in. </p><p>   Images of green turning red and a sizzling chest wound spurred into opening the door.</p><p>   "Danny," she called softly.</p><p>   Danny sat up gently and turned to face her. He weakly smiled.</p><p>   "Hey, Val." </p><p>   In that moment Valarie saw the relief and anticipation in his eyes but more importantly, <em>forgiveness</em>.</p><p>   She might not be hero and might not be after all she's done but she was a reckless, immature teenager who was misguided, one who would atone for their mistakes. Right now, Valarie could live with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you lovelies enjoyed!</p><p>— Rev</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to participate in DP Side Hoes Week 2021 on a whim at the last minute. This is why it was posted at 11:55 PM. At least it's before the deadline. LOL </p><p>— Rev</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>